


Небыль

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фик написан по заявке с кинк-феста: Дженсен идёт пить в бар. Дин идёт пить в бар. Так получается, что это один и тот же бар/клуб, но они там не встречаются, однако оба нажираются в хлам. Джаред и Сэм, пришедшие забирать своего бухого в кал друга и соответственно брата — забирают не «своего»: Джаред забирает бухого Дина, Сэм забирает бухого Дженсена. При этом, Джаред и Дженсен — любовники, и, соответственно, воспринимают встреченного/встретившего их человека, как своего любовника, и по пьяни /на утро и т.д. к нему лезут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Отказ: если теория Хью Эверетта* верна и множественные вселенные существуют, то в каком-нибудь из миров — разумеется, не в нашем! — такая история могла бы произойти.  
> Таймлайн: интервал между 4.18 и 4.19  
> За помощь в обсуждении и написании -- горячие поцелуи Illi. Почему-то она не захотела считаться полноправным соавтором... :(  
> А еще, огромное спасибо EDM за помощь в вычитке. А Эльге за поддержку, редактуру и пиар.

>>>>>  
Съемки кончились затемно, и Дженсен не чувствовал ничего — ведь обычное опустошение после отличного, насыщенного дня не считается? Серия выходила пародийной и веселой; фансервис отработали — оставался только финал. И слава богу, потому что требовалась передышка. В камеру выдавать отчаяние, смех в перерывах над натужными шутками — просто чтобы не сойти с ума и не утонуть в горе своего персонажа — эмоционально опустошает. Даже Джа, хотя тот пользуется системой Чехова, а не Станиславского, и ему легче. Чуть легче.

Хотя тот еще вопрос, что вторично: психология или физиология? Ты улыбаешься, оттого что тебе хорошо, или тебе хорошо, и оттого ты улыбаешься?

Машина шла мягко; скорость совсем не ощущалась, хотя Джа и прибавил газу. Встречные автомобили призраками появлялись и таяли в ночи, всполохами фар чиркали по глазам, беспокоили дальним светом, потому Дженсен отвернулся к окну. Беспричинная тревога, охватившая его в полдень, вернулась. Днем отвлекла сотня дел, а сейчас попытка разглядеть в своем отражении мелькающие указатели — не помогала. Хотелось одного: забыться в полутемном баре. Выпить, чтобы ни о чем не беспокоиться.

Когда оставалась миля до поворота к дому, Дженсен обернулся и предложил:

— Может, заедем куда-нибудь, поужинаем?

— А как же Харли и Сэди? Они скучают.

Дженсен кивнул и отвернулся, но Джа забеспокоился:

— Что-то случилось, Дженни?

Чуткий, и всегда не вовремя чуткий.

— Ничего, — нарочито безразличным тоном, — просто выпить хочется.

— Дома есть пиво… кажется.

Дженсен ничего не ответил, только ощутил, что Джа обиделся: будто выбили стекло, и в салоне засквозило.

Домой, с такой стужей, совсем расхотелось.

— Подбрось до ближайшего бара, — попросил Дженсен.

— А как ты вернешься?

Джа не спросил когда, не пообещал присоединиться или забрать его оттуда. Плохо. Очень плохо. Стужа превращалась в ледяную пустыню Антарктиды.

Хотя Джа тоже устал.

— Возьму такси. Не жди меня, — решил Дженсен.

Джа кисло улыбнулся, зевнул, но кивнул в ответ, и в машине слегка потеплело.

 

>>>>>  
Бар выглядел как декорация в съемочном павильоне — теплая ночь выгнала почти всех наружу.

Душно, как при включенных софитах и камерах, только со стороны открытой двери дует свежий ветер, оттого Дженсен пересек зал и сел там. Разбавленный Джек Дэниэлс ему принес утомленный хозяин, скользнул взглядом по лицу. Узнал, явно узнал, но не подал виду. Слава богу! После глотка виски бар показался уютным и домашним. Хотя если учесть, сколько времени проводится на работе — ничего удивительного, так оно и получалось.

Дженсен почувствовал сзади колючий взгляд. Снова? Узнали? Неужели узнали? Ему понравился бар непритязательностью — именно в такие заведения ходил его персонаж.  
Здесь, казалось, никто не станет щелкать затворами фотокамер, коситься и глазеть, а Дженсен сможет побыть обычным парнем, спокойно пропустить стаканчик-другой перед сном.

Не получилось.

Благодаря глотку виски удалось забыть, что кто-то сзади взял его в прицел. Привычка: профессия обязывает.

Бар настоящий — тут и бар-декорация — в павильоне, похожие, как близнецы... Нет ли тут связи? Почему они так похожи?

Мысль, что на съемочной площадке работают профи, способные с полпинка воссоздать аутентичность, Дженсен отбросил как банальную.

Интересно, размышлял он, а если принять мнение старины Хью Эверетта буквально, не как красивую метафору для микрочастиц, и представить, что параллельные миры не только существуют, но и взаимодействуют? Например, те перекрестки, в которые вкладывают мистический смысл и которые так прижились в их шоу? Вот этот бар, стоящий на двух улицах, почти перекрестке, может же существовать в нескольких мирах? И если оно так, можно ли из него выйти в другой мир?

Стакан опустел, и Дженсен заказал еще.

«Только надо исключить дурацкую мышь, — сделав новый глоток, думал он, — которая взглядом меняет Вселенную». Причем меняет не только в настоящем, но и в прошлом. И в будущем.

Этот парадокс о нелокальных взаимодействиях его пугал. Ведь если принять, что такое существует не только в микромире, но и в обычном — то выходило, что и сверхъестественное может существовать. Вернее, непонятные мистические связи между событиями. Выходило, что можно из будущего поменять прошлое, даже изменить физические законы мира.

Не потому ли человек так долго не умел летать? Мечта о небе изменила вселенную, причем изменила еще тогда, когда случился Большой взрыв?

Немыслимо. Это что получается, человек обладает божественной силой? То есть, если вернуться к шоу, его персонаж сотворил ангелов, чтобы выбраться из ада? Поэтому они так поздно появились? Бред.

Нет, определенно мышь исключается. И остается только множество параллельных миров.  
В которых живет и работает тот же он, но другой он. Настолько другой, что почти и не двойник. У него иная работа, другие друзья. Возможно, он даже не знаком с Джа.

Неприятную мысль пришлось запить и срочно придумать мир, где Джа и Дженни вместе сидят в баре и обсуждают прошедшую неделю.  
Дженсен увидел наяву, как светится, словно солнце, Джа, а тот Дженни смотрит и не может насмотреться.

Счастливо хмыкнул и выпил: за одного, за другого и за удачную реальность.

И тут же вспомнил, во что еще верят люди. И про что даже пишут.

А не заказать ли ему целую бутылку, зло подумал он. Неразбавленного виски, вашу мать.

 

>>>>>  
Эрик посмеялся над поклонниками, грустил Дженсен, и теперь те завалят их вопросами, интересуясь, читают ли актеры фанфикшн.

Не видим, не читаем.

Хотя не видеть трудно. Стоит только набрать собственное имя в поисковике, и все вылезает само. От одних названий и кусков аннотаций тошно. И ведь это видят родные и знакомые.

А от серии с пророком всего такого дерьма станет больше. И уже маму будет спрашивать соседка, читала ли та распрекрасную историю, в которой издевалась в детстве над сыном.

Определенно нужно заказывать целую бутылку.

 

>>>>>>  
Сэм вошел в открытую дверь и сразу у входа увидел Дина, почему-то без куртки и в одной рубашке, а рядом пустую бутылку виски. Высказаться бы от души, но Дин поднял глаза, и досада на брата сама собой улетучилась, как пары алкоголя. Такого умиротворения на его лице Сэм никогда не видел.

— Рад, что ты передумал и решил присоединиться ко мне, приятель, — отсалютовал стаканом Дин и улыбнулся.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Я пришел забрать тебя.

— Может, глотнешь?

— Нет. Пошли. Где твоя куртка?

— Какая куртка? — не понял Дин. — Я пришел так. Ты ведь сам меня привез.

— Ну ты и набрался, — беззлобно заметил Сэм и прошелся по залу.

Куртка, небрежно брошенная на стул, нашлась слева, в углу. Рядом на столике стояла точно такая же полупустая бутылка виски. Засомневавшийся Сэм проверил карманы: страницы с ритуалом изгнания демонов и фляжка со святой водой говорили сами за себя. Задаваться вопросом, почему Дин сидит у входа, а куртка висит здесь, Сэм не стал, так как отчаянно надеялся, что тот прикончил только одну бутылку.

— Пошли, — вытащил брата из-за стола, обхватил за плечи и повел к выходу.

Дин не ворчал и вел себя на удивление тихо. Сэм совсем перестал дергаться и спокойно шел к отелю, погруженный в свои мысли, и вдруг…

— А где твоя машина? — отмочил Дин, оглядываясь кругом.

— Твоя машина? — растерялся Сэм. Дина повело, и он с трудом удержал его. — Ты имеешь в виду нашу машину? То есть свою?

— Хорошо, — согласился Дин. — Пусть будет наша. Где? Или мы на такси?

Сэм покачал головой и принялся разъяснять как маленькому:

— Я припарковал ее у мотеля. И снял нам комнату. Пошли уже спать.

Он видел Дина нетрезвым много раз. Да что там! Он много раз его видел вырубленным, измочаленным, дезориентированным; но в таком состоянии — точно впервые.

Плохо.

— Ты снял комнату в мотеле? — удивился Дин, словно Сэм сделал что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но пререкаться не стал и дал довести себя до номера, где сразу отрубился.

Уступчивость и удивление брата привели Сэма в замешательство, а потом разозлили. Аластар еще легко отделался. Вот бы потолковать с ним сейчас!

Да, ангелы ему вернули брата. Целого и без единой царапинки, но сломленного и потерянного. Которого никак нельзя оставлять одного, даже если тот хочет тупо нажраться и снять девчонку.

 


	2. Chapter 2

>>>>>>  
Дженсен в полудреме размышлял, почему на улице светло, а собаки ведут себя спокойно, не лезут, не будят, не требуют от Джареда прогулки. Да и вообще не понимал, почему Джа уложил его одного, а сам лег на соседнюю кровать.

Соседнюю кровать? Дженсен в ужасе вскочил, оглядывая дешевый гостиничный номер и Джареда, спящего на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Неужели снимают фильм, а он вырубился и увидел странный сон? Нет, он в обычном номере, а не на площадке: кроме них с Джа никого нет. Правда, реквизит со съемок, брошенные у кроватей сумки, немного смущал. Неужели идет подготовка к сцене, а у них перерыв?

— Что-то потерял? — сонно спросил Джаред.

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

— Ты так озираешься, будто что-то ищешь и не находишь.

— Где мы, Джа? — и так как Джаред не ответил, а только закрыл глаза, с удивлением спросил: — Ты что, спишь?

— Ммм, дай минутку.

— Совсем на тебя не похоже. Ты же поднимаешься ни свет, ни заря. Джа, — Дженсен затормошил друга, — Джа-а-а. Джа-джа… — дважды повторил он, и Джаред аж подпрыгнул.

— Ну и дурацкие у тебя шутки, Дин, — надулся он.

Дженсен не нашелся, что сказать в ответ. Но Джаред и не ждал ответа, он говорил за двоих:

— Джа–Джа? Ну, уж нет! Называй меня, как хочешь, хоть Скалли, хоть принцессой Леей, хоть рыжей сучкой, но только не придурочным гунганом. О Люке я уже и мечтать забыл.

— Хм?

Джаред как его назвал только что? Дином? Что за ерунда. Если только…

— Ты решил попробовать игры, чтобы разнообразить отношения? — осенило Дженсена. — И как? Заводит? Значит, хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя Сэмми, и поэтому снял номер в отеле, припер со съемок реквизит? — он улыбнулся. — Умеешь же ты удивлять, старина, сколько лет знаю, уж думал, что привык, а — нет, всегда открываются какие-то новые грани. Черт, мне нравится! Сэм-ми.

«Сэмми» вышло у него низко и хрипло.

— Ничего я не хочу! Особенно, чтобы ты меня называл Сэмми! — возмутился Джаред. — Я Сэм!

— Тогда я Дин! — засмеялся Дженсен. — Подожди, братишка, я мигом.

Раз Джареду приспичило поиграть, почему бы и не развлечься? Что в этом плохого? Не без сумасшествия, но для Джа вполне в норме. Только стоит сперва привести себя в порядок. Голова не болит, как ни странно — он мудро вчера поступил, не став ни с чем мешать виски. Очень хотелось почистить зубы и умыться. Хотя лучше принять душ. Ведь в душе к нему могут присоединиться.

 

>>>>>  
Джареду почему-то не пришло в голову заглянуть в душ, и когда Дженсен вышел из ванной, то понял почему — тот спал. На лице застыло выражение обиженного ребенка. Что ему такое снится? Заинтригованный, Дженсен присел на край узкой кровати, стараясь не разбудить друга, стараясь совсем не дышать, но Джа заворочался и открыл глаза.

Спал или притворялся, что спит?

— Дин? — растерянно спросил он. — Что случилось?

— Все хорошо, Сэмми, — что ж, если тот хочет поиграть, то самое время.

Дженсен положил руку на бицепс Джа и медленно провел ладонью вдоль плеча до шеи. Так же медленно вернулся обратно. Повторил. Джаред оцепенел.

— Ты какой-то напряженный, Сэмми. В чем дело?

Джаред мотнул головой.

— Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? — судорожно выдохнул он и попытался отодвинуться от Дженсена.

— Ты же сам сказал, что готов быть Скалли, рыжей сучкой и даже Люком, только не Джа, — пробормотал Дженсен, стягивая одеяло с Джареда и залезая руками тому под футболку.

— Дин? — Джа дернулся, и Дженсен мысленно зааплодировал. У друга не только получилось сыграть телом — это он всегда умел, но и на лице были эмоции Сэма: непонимание, растерянность, испуг, удивление и нетерпение. Возможно, школа Чехова все-таки круче Станиславского, и физика тянет за собой психологию.

На этой мысли Дженсен решил остановиться, чтобы, наконец, перестать анализировать, и просто наклонился для поцелуя.

— Дин! — Джа рванулся, но Дженсен его удержал. — Дин… — выдохнул Джа, и больше они не разговаривали.

 

>>>>>  
Хотя Сэм отодвинулся на самый край, Дин, лежа на боку, все время скатывался к брату, пока окончательно не улегся тому на плечо.

— Все нормально, Джа, — счастливо пробормотал Дин, обжигая дыханием его ключицу, — мне приятно, что ты по мне так соскучился.

Сэм ничего не ответил — ни на «Джа», ни на попытку его успокоить. Как раз ничего нормального в ситуации он не находил. Ровным счетом ничего.

Что нормального нашло на Дина, когда тот стащил одеяло и полез руками к Сэму под футболку?

А на него? Когда он и не подумал сбросить с себя Дина?

И что нормального позорно кончить от пары поцелуев и того факта, что на нем лежит брат?

Все это ненормально.

Сэм ни за что не хотел признаваться себе, что ему хорошо. Так, как давно не было. Напряжение, разделявшее их весь год, временно ослабло, и все стало почти как раньше. До смерти Дина. Проще.

Но спроси брат, как Сэму сейчас — тот не знал бы, что ответить

Легко?

Дин молчал, и многое упрощалось. Кроме того, что все это совершенно ненормально. Но хорошо.

На них случайно никто морок не наводил?

 

>>>>>  
Накатило и отпустило разом; Сэм не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя, как Дин потянулся. Нежность, безграничная и отчаянная, переполняла, от нее хотелось плакать и смеяться, но он сдержался и просто спросил:

— Сколько?

— Что сколько? — удивился брат.

— Сколько ты уже это чувствуешь? — Сэм дернул плечом. — Все это… ко мне?

— Хм… года два–три. Как-то не считал, а что?

Сэм зажмурился, порывисто притянул его к себе и уткнулся горячим лбом в шею.

— Прости, — глухо произнес он, — прости.

— Без проблем, но за что, Джа?

— За все.

За то, что Сэм такой слепой и бесчувственный. Но произнести это вслух он не смог.

 

>>>>>  
Неплотно задернутые шторы разошлись от сквозняка и пропустили солнечный свет. Джа, щурясь, потянулся в полусонной истоме, прильнул к запястью Дженсена, мазнул губами по тыльной стороне ладони, к костяшкам. Что-то его заинтересовало, и Джа приподнялся, внимательно рассматривая эту ладонь на свету.

Свет слепил глаза, поэтому Дженсен не мог увидеть, что Джа нахмурился, но ощутил, что нежное касание сменилось жестким захватом, а сама рука начала затекать.

Дженсен дернулся, но Джа легко удержал его и чуть-чуть придавил сверху. Дженсену не хватало воздуха, и он не смог даже разозлиться, только оторопело просипеть:

— Что это на тебя нашло?

— Твои руки! — процедил Джа с непередаваемым выражением лица. — Они даже не сбиты, ты никогда не дрался!

Дженсен бы поспорил, но то, что Джаред сдавил его горло, несколько мешало вести дискуссию.

— И ожога нет, — Джаред внимательно осмотрел левое плечо. — Ты не Дин.

— Конечно, не Дин, — выдохнул он, когда Джа убрал руку с шеи. — Спятил, что ли?

Неужели Джа пугает его специально? Ждет, когда он поведется, а потом подмигнет и скажет, что выиграл?

— Где он?! — рявкнул Джа, слегка встряхнув Дженсена.

— Господи, Джаред, кто — он?

— Мой брат.

— Э-э-э-э-э…

Теоретически, Дженсен знал, где находится брат Джареда, но ему показалось, что тот спрашивает вовсе не о Джеффе.

— Кто ты? Что с ним сделал?

Кажется, Джа не в себе и реально считает себя Сэмом. Дженсен лихорадочно думал, но никак не мог сообразить, что делать и что говорить.

— Отвечай.

Джаред сказал это тихо, но так, что Дженсен замер.

Поиграли, называется.

 

>>>>>  
— Вставай, — Джа сдернул Дженсена с кровати так легко, словно потащил за собой Сэди, — и без глупостей.

Дженсен во все глаза смотрел, как Джаред, крепко прижав его правой рукой, левой рукой достает нож.

— Настоящий? — вырвалось у него.

— Уж будь так уверен, из стали, но с серебряным напылением. Сейчас проверим, как ты любишь серебро.

— Джа, ты с ума сошел?

— Я Сэм.

Правую руку, чуть ниже локтя, обожгло. Дженсен охнул и выругался так витиевато, что Джа его отпустил.

— Ты человек? — удивился он. — Обычный человек?

Дженсен зажал левой рукой правую выше пореза и внимательно его осмотрел: неглубокий, но крови хватает. Какой же он идиот. До последнего надеялся на розыгрыш. Но Джа в своем уме никогда бы не стал резать людей — и уж точно не стал бы резать его.

— А проверить на одержимость не желаешь? — ядовито поинтересовался Дженсен.

Джа даже не заметил издевку и на полном серьезе отозвался:

— Демонов я чувствую. Ты не одержим.

Дженсен вздохнул, решившись:

— Джаред, послушай меня, только спокойно, ладно? Давай просто поедем домой. Соберемся и поедем. Я сейчас позвоню и попрошу кого-нибудь нас подбросить. Хорошо?

— Ты знаешь, где Дин?

— Боже мой, нет.

Он не стал договаривать, что нет никакого Дина, и никогда не было, потому что Джаред рухнул на кровать и обхватил голову руками.

— Бар, — глухо проговорил он. — Ты сидел у входа. Мне показалось это странным, кольнуло, как ты сдал, как тебе стала безразлична собственная безопасность. А это был ты, а не Дин. Он не сдал. Его куртка лежала там у стены. Он был в том же баре. И я… я во всем виноват. Я должен был сразу понять, что ты не он. Но ты так похож…

Вот теперь, пожалуй, Дженсен испугался по-настоящему. От бессилия сдавило грудь: смотреть на Джа, который больше не узнавал его, и не знать, чем помочь.

Он подошел и сел рядом, слева. Ткнулся лбом в руку.

— Господи, Джа, — выдавил он, и не надеясь, что его услышат и поймут, — а я-то думал, это я вчера устал. А у тебя совсем крыша поехала. Сказал бы мне, что все так плохо, я бы остался...

И замолчал, прежде чем в глазах защипало.

 

>>>>>  
Дженсен щекой скользнул по бицепсу вниз и замер.

— Что это? Шрам? Давний?

Джа безразлично ответил:

— Где-то полгода.

Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда.

— Ты не Джаред! — ахнул Дженсен.

Двойник Джареда криво усмехнулся:

— Конечно, я не Джаред! Я тебе все утро твержу, что я Сэм.

«Так, — подумал Дженсен, — главное не паниковать и успокоиться. Какова вероятность, что вымышленный персонаж оживет? Нулевая. А какова вероятность, что мне все это кажется? Большая. Выходит, что я галлюцинирую. И либо я отравился в том баре, либо у меня психическое расстройство. В любом случае, нужно просто подождать, пока меня откачают».

Очень интересно сработали его мозги. Не пациент, а находка психоаналитика. Что там у нас? Выражен интерес к инцесту, а также мазохизму. Вместо реального партнера — персонаж, которого тот играет. И последнее: заменитель Джа больше характером похож на него самого, чем на оригинал. Вот ведь. Нарциссизм? Нарциссизм. Кто бы мог подумать.

Дженсен слегка успокоился и даже развеселился, но воображаемый Сэм все испортил.

— Я знаю, — вслух произнес он, — у меня начались галлюцинации. Замечательно. Интересно, о чем еще она умолчала?

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Сэм, — отозвался Дженсен, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, разговаривая с видением, — но вообще-то ты мне мерещишься, не наоборот.

Сэм горько усмехнулся:

— Хотел бы я быть нереальным. Иногда бы очень хотел.

Дженсену и впрямь показалось, что Сэм ожил, поэтому он покачал головой и с нажимом произнес:

— Поверь, ты нереален. Тебя придумал Эрик и другие ребята. А мы с Джаредом воплотили их задумку. Я стал Дином, а Джа — Сэмом. Ты герой телевизионного шоу. А я сошел с ума.

А вдруг это не он сошел с ума, а у Джа нашелся двойник, у которого поехала крыша? И он решил его похитить?

Мысль обрадовала — если Дженсен сошел с ума, могут и не вылечить, а от двойника есть шанс выбраться живым, — но Сэм снова все испортил.

— Говоришь, телевизионное шоу? — искренне удивился он. — Еще и шоу! Будто бы нам книжек мало.

— Чувак, эту серию с пророком мы только отсняли.

Двойник Джа просто не мог успеть ее просмотреть. Никак. Да и странно, что Джа его не хватился, не позвонил на сотовый.

Плохо, очень плохо. Выходит, все-таки сумасшествие.

— Ты знаешь про пророка? — тем временем спросил Сэм.

Сэм? Уж точно не Джа. И если Сэм настоящий, то что, выходит, он полез с приставаниями к незнакомому человеку?

Господи, пусть все это мне снится, взмолился Дженсен, а вслух произнес:

— Конечно. Я знаю все, что мы отсняли.

Сэм оживился, вскочил и кинулся к реквизиту.

— Стой. Ты видишь эту куртку? Куртку Дина?

— Вижу.

— Ты пришел в бар в ней?

— Нет.

— И я ее вижу.

Дженсен, не меньше ждавший разгадки, тяжело вздохнул:

— Все правильно, ты же моя фантазия.

— Знаешь, — улыбнулся ему Сэм, — а с фантазиями у тебя как-то туго.

Дженсен хмыкнул и попытался ответить, что иногда хочется дешевой романтики и полного взаимопонимания, поэтому и представил дешевый отель с самим собой в облике Джа, но Сэм ни слова не дал ему сказать.

— Постой, не сбивай меня с мысли. Давай представим, что мы оба реальны. Просто представим. Такое возможно?

Дженсен покачал головой.

— Если ты намекаешь на попытки развести философский бред вокруг квантовой физики, то как метафора все прекрасно, но поверить, что на самом деле существует куча вселенных… нет, не верю.

— У меня есть идея, как проверить теорию с вселенными, — сказал Сэм. — Позвони своему другу. Если миры пересекаются, то звонок придет мне. Если нет, то тебе ответит друг.

Дженсен вздохнул. Он уже подумал о звонке и понял, что опыт ничего не докажет. Странно, что Сэм, будучи частью его же сознания, не понимает того же.

— Опыт сработает только в том случае, если я бодрствую. Если в забытье, то испытания бесполезны.

— Значит, достовернее считать себя сумасшедшим? Хочешь сказать, параллельные миры — нереальны?

— Пусть реальны, но безумие еще реальнее. И встречается чаще.

 


	3. Chapter 3

>>>>>>  
Оставив Импалу в автосервисе, Дженсен и Сэм пешком добрались до центра города. Бар еще не открылся, но за углом работала закусочная. Оба взяли по сэндвичу и чашке кофе.

Входная дверь то и дело хлопала, люди довольно громко общались, с кухни слышалось шипение — это жарили бекон и котлеты, но Сэму и Дженсену ничего не мешало обсуждать произошедшее.

— Значит, полагаешь, параллельные миры? — Дженсену есть совсем не хотелось, Сэм тоже жевал без аппетита.

— Очень похоже. Во всяком случае, мне бы хотелось в это верить.

— А вот мне — нет. Я бы хотел проснуться в том баре, увидеть Джа и сказать: «Не поверишь, приятель, что мне приснилось!».

— Не думаю, что это сон, — Сэм казался подавленным. — Слишком логичный и последовательный.

— Логичный? — переспросил Дженсен, приподнимая бровь. — Нечего сказать, очень логично очутиться в воображаемом мире.

— Почему нет? Идея про миры родилась не у фантастов, а у ученых… вроде бы. Так что все возможно.

— Ты-то, конечно, веришь, что все возможно, тебе трудно не верить, когда вся жизнь проходит рядом с чудесами, но пойми, я обычный парень, не особо суеверный, снимаюсь в шоу, где высмеивают ужастики и мистику. Мне трудно вдруг перестроиться и принять, что все возможно.

— Нет, стопроцентно что-то такое помню, — невпопад пробормотал Сэм, не слушая Дженсена. — Что-то из области физики. Надо будет зайти в библиотеку.

Дженсен почувствовал, что Сэм расстроен и пытается хоть чем-то занять мозги. Но что за черт, заниматься физикой в фантастическом мире — скажешь кому, засмеют. Да и Сэму следует не зарываться в фолианты, а развеяться. Утром же разрумянился, а сейчас бледный, чуть ли не с прозеленью.

Так, про утро не надо. Лучше сделать вид, что ничего не было. Собственно, ничего и не было.  
Джареду очень не понравилось бы это самое ничего.

— А обзорной экскурсии по вашему миру у меня не будет? — поинтересовался Дженсен.

— Прости? — не понял Сэм.

— Я бы не отказался посмотреть на ваши чудеса. Призраки там, демоны…

— Ты уверен? — фыркнула поверх головы Сэма официантка за три столика от них, и Дженсен замер.

Актеры на площадке, игравшие демонов, носили черные линзы, и Дженсен привык к странным глазам без белков, радужных оболочек и зрачков. Он привык, что актеры в линзах ни черта не видят: им тяжело передвигаться, и для них выставляют мешки с песком. Актеры спотыкаются, поворачиваются не туда, куда нужно, — в общем, беспомощные и неуклюжие. Дженсен привык и не удивлялся.

Официантка в черных линзах, шла прямо на него, ловко маневрируя в битком набитой забегаловке с кофейником в левой руке, доливала кофе по дороге посетителям, и к такому Дженсен готов не был.

— Что такое? — Сэм повернулся в ее сторону, и официантка вздрогнула, растерялась, не зная, что делать и куда бежать. Рука дрогнула, и черный кофе полился на пол.

— Как же вы мне надоели все, — проговорил Сэм, но не успел даже сжать кулак, а из официантки уже выходил дым, собираясь на потолке и клубясь, прежде чем сгинуть в вентиляции.

Дженсен, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как засуетились нечаянные свидетели, как в другом конце зала кто-то задрал голову и, увидев дым, заорал: «Пожар!». Как началась паника, люди заметались по забегаловке, устроив у выхода давку. Недалеко от них вызывали службу спасения.

Официантка осела на пол, ей помог подняться удивленный посетитель. Его подруга оторопело смотрела наверх, прямо в вентиляцию, не понимая, что она такое видит.

— Теперь веришь? — спросил у Дженсена Сэм, возвращаясь к своему сэндвичу.

— Ты затем все это устроил? Чтобы я поверил? — поперхнулся кофе Дженсен.

— Устроил? Я?! Ничего подобного. И не собирался ее трогать. Она сама… испугалась.

— А ты их действительно чуешь? Из-за крови Руби?

Сэм подобрался, готовый ударить или вскочить — от расслабленности не осталось и следа.

— Откуда ты знаешь про кровь? — отчеканил он.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Я видел сцену Джа и Женевьев. Сценарий тоже видел.

— А ты видел, — Сэм запнулся, и с усилием продолжил, — что будет дальше?

— Нет. Еще нет.

— И к лучшему, — облегченно выдохнул он.

Дженсен мог только в ответ сочувственно улыбнуться. Сэм вряд ли верил в хэппи-энд, а знать дату своей смерти — не всегда приятно. Особенно если смерть не первая, а очередная.

 

>>>>>  
Дин прислушался к себе. Кроме привычных тревог о Сэме и Апокалипсисе (вряд ли они останутся в живых, даже если предотвратят его), кроме сомнений — а не застрял ли он здесь, с этим клоуном, так похожим на брата? — Дин услышал невнятный шепот. После возвращения из ада тот шел белым шумом, но сейчас можно было разобрать слова:

«А ты уверен, что вернул своего Сэмми?»

Эхо прошлого.

Джаред говорил за двоих и не особо расстраивался, когда Дин отвечал невпопад — если вообще отвечал. А Дин сосредоточился на шепоте.

«А ты уверен?»

Дин не сомневался. Стопроцентно не сомневался. Почти стопроцентно. Почти не сомневался.

А шепот не унимался. Он, твою мать, все нудил и нудил, без пауз и продыху. Что Дин закрывает глаза, когда Сэм сам на себя не похож. Что смирился. Что ему нужен рядом тот, кто хоть немного похож. Копия.

Как Джаред.

С этим двойником Сэма проще, чем с тем, с другим. Которого подсунули демоны, когда Дин продал душу. Поэтому — зачем возвращаться?

От шепота тошнило, от себя тошнило до чертиков, и ничего не помогало забыться, не сомневаться и верить.

Как же так, что он упустил? Отчего сомневается, отчего не может решить, прав ли Азазель?  
Демоны лгут, но зачастую демоны путают и говорят правду. Сводят с ума и забавляются муками своих жертв.

Ему ли не знать об адских забавах?

Демоны бьют в самое уязвимое, сдирая слой за слоем не только кожу, но и убеждения, и веру — самое дорогое, что есть у жертвы.

Брешь в нем пробил такой простой вопрос. Первую брешь. И он поддался.

Как же так? На протяжении стольких лет видеть одного и того же человека, отмечать в памяти глупые мелочи, фиксировать все изменения. Осязать, обонять, видеть и слышать, разве что не пробовать на вкус; каждый день, круглые сутки. Знать привычки и закидоны. Угадывать реакцию, поступки, слова… и не ведать, что у того на уме. Какие мотивы ведут того по жизни?

Сколько раз он ошибался с мотивами?

Дин вспомнил последний год. Вспомнил уход Сэма из дома. И подумал: а есть ли у него вообще брат? Не иллюзия, а настоящий брат?

Поднял голову — уперся взглядом в знакомый стриженый затылок; скосил взгляд левее — замер. Рядом со стриженым затылком, боком к нему, спиной к барной стойке и лицом к открытой двери сидел Сэм. Дин четко видел его непослушные волосы и профиль: острый нос и подбородок, резкий рельеф скул, ямочку на щеке. Это Сэм и никто иной, потому что так сесть мог только он, прикрывая Дина, вернее двойника Дина, справа.

Дин отвернулся и засек отражение Сэма в окне. Их взгляды пересеклись, и Дин едва не расплылся в улыбке, но вспомнил утро, вспомнил душ и сдержался. Братишка тоже не улыбался.

Дин смотрел на Сэма, чувствуя, как стынет кровь в венах, слышал слова Азазеля и видел его усмешку.

 

>>>>>  
Дин толкнул дверь и вышел на улицу. Сэм стоял недалеко от входа. Дин хлопнул его по плечу. Они молча переглянулись и пошли к Импале, припаркованной у отеля.

— Это был чертовский длинный день, Сэмми, — по пути признался Дин.

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Импала выехала из города, и Дин снова гнал вперед, выжимая сцепление — удирая из очередного наваждения.

Никаких мотелей и баров в ближайшую ночь. Никаких наваждений. Дин выбрал дорогу к побережью.

— Дин, — нарушил тишину Сэм, ощущая лихорадочное состояние брата, — нам ничего не показалось. И мы не сошли с ума.

Дин бросил на него раздраженный взгляд. Сэм — привычный, занудный, уставший — сидел рядом, чуть отвернувшись к своему окну. Напряженный и будто бы потерянный. Сжало сердце, хотелось взять его за шкирку, встряхнуть как следует, а еще лучше прижать к себе и обогреть.

Что за черт? Дин терпеть не мог все эти сопли, но сейчас хотел сделать что-то нежное, глупое. Обнять Сэмми и успокоиться, чтобы все стало как раньше... как сегодня утром.

Но Сэм был чужой, поэтому Дин не шелохнулся. Лучше не станет. И теплее тоже.

И как Сэмми терпел четыре года?

Черт. Дин резко отвернулся и вцепился в руль так, что пальцы побелели. Утром с ним был не Сэм, а Джа. Не Сэм, а Джа.

Если повторить про себя раз сто, то можно запомнить. Можно отучить себя тянуться к Сэму, взглядом и телом.

— Значит, все, что случилось с нами, правда? — разозлился Дин вслух. — Не гребаная галлюцинация?

— Галлюцинация? — засомневался Сэм. — Одна на двоих?

— Почему нет? — враждебно спросил Дин.

— Невозможно — с точки зрения науки, конечно.

Сэм как всегда категорично высказался. Зануда он и в Африке зануда. Интересно, а к нему приставали утром?

— А параллельные миры возможны? — выпалил Дин, лишь бы отвлечься от мыслей.

— С точки зрения науки? — уточнил Сэм. Повернулся и чуть недоуменно взглянул на брата, явно не понимая, что с ним творится.

— Да! — лицо Дина окаменело, только желваки пульсировали в такт дыханию.

Как просто оказалось не думать, если считать вдохи и выдохи.

— Возможны.

— А призраки? Демоны? Ангелы? — ерничал Дин, отчаянно мечтая доехать и забыться.

Сэм тут же отозвался:

— Наука до этой ступени развития еще не дошла.

И дальше они долго слушали мотор Импалы.

>>>>>  
Дин сосредоточился на дороге, полностью забыв о прошлом дне, и не обратил внимания, что вместо брезента — целое стекло. Сэма устраивало, что Дин ничего не заметил. Брат очень не любил, когда с его деткой возится кто-то другой.

Перед Сэмом неслось пустое полотно дороги, они снова пересекали ночь. Снова в дороге, миражом оставив позади Лилит и Чака, а также Джареда и Дженсена.

Дину повезло чуть больше — он попал в мир, где нет войны. Так странно. Их двойники в том мире есть, но всех тех ужасов, что не дают мирно жить, — там нет. Неужели такой утопичный, почти что выписанный каким-то фанатом Чака мир, — реален?

— Не знаю, Сэмми, настоящий ли тот мир, — заговорил вдруг Дин, будто догадываясь, о чем думает брат. — Ведь никто больше не сталкивался ни с чем подобным.

— Никто не сталкивался с ангелами, — возразил Сэм.

— С НЛО тоже никто не сталкивался, и что? Если увидишь маленького зеленого человечка, ты что — поверишь? Глупость какая.

— То, что мы их не видели, Дин, еще ни о чем не говорит. Да, я не верю, что они похищают людей, но вполне могу представить, что наша Вселенная обитаема…

— Ерунда! — перебил его Дин. — Перелеты, зоны перехода, гиперпространство — сказки для детей. Почему бы не представить, что создателю проще придумать один мир и дать ему возможность одновременно самосовершенствоваться, развиваясь во всех вероятностях?

Не сильно сложно завернул? Сэм дернулся, на миг испугавшись, что с ним рядом снова Дженсен. Но потом успокоился, рассудив, что если брат читал «Колыбель для кошки», то в самый раз. И улыбнулся.

— Чего ты улыбаешься? — немедленно спросил Дин.

— Ты сказал «Создателю», Дин. Ты веришь.

— Мало ли что я сказал. Не знаю.

— В этом и все отличие. Если бы ты знал, тебе бы не нужна была вера.

>>>>>  
— Приехали, — Дин заглушил мотор и поставил машину на ручник, — хочу спать.

Темно, хоть глаз выколи, не видно кромки воды, хотя шум прибоя слышно даже с поднятыми стеклами.

— Пусти меня за руль, если устал, — предложил Сэм. — Доедем до мотеля.

— Нет. Переночуем здесь. Хватит мотелей. Неизвестно, что еще там случится с нами.

Сэм нахмурился, но Дин плевать хотел на его мрачный вид.

Он боялся, но не новых приключений, которые всегда любили их, Винчестеров, а уж последнее время и вовсе не оставляли в покое. Нет, Дин с радостью ввязался бы в новую заварушку, чтобы отвлечься.

Он боялся, что в теплом и уютном номере его растопит окончательно, и Сэмми догадается.

Вот ведь дурак, повелся утром и так легко поверил, что брата тянет на извращения. Привык, что Сэм — вечное отклонение от всех норм. И, как ни страшно признаться, был счастлив, что их отклонения наконец-то совпали, сложились, подошли, как ключи к замку зажигания, и братья стали чем-то цельным.

А что вышло? Вышло, что они опять вразнобой, и Сэмми, со своими отклонениями от норм, со своей темной стороной и демонской кровью, пульсирующей по венам, точно такой же, как и вчера. Как и год назад, и два.

Да и чего бы Сэмми так потянуло к нему? Не его ж в аду сорок лет обрабатывали.

Конечно, обрадоваться подарку проще, чем признаться самому себе, что это ему, Дину, надо быть с мелким. Но черта с два это надо Сэму.

>>>>>>  
Сэм, чувствовавший с самого утра пустоту — с той самой минуты, как только понял, что в отеле с ним не Дин, — смотрел вперед, пытаясь разглядеть море. Он ощущал, как напряжен Дин, словно готовый сорваться взведенный курок. И гадал, что же так расстроило Дина. Возвращение из мирной жизни к их миссии? Или снова он, Сэм?

Или?

Ведь к нему тоже полезли приставать? Джеи вроде рассорились накануне и наверняка не первый раз мирились в постели. И что? Было? Не было? Стоит спросить или обойтись без слов? Просто подвинуться ближе и положить голову на плечо?

Да ну ни хрена, конечно, не было, конечно, не стоит дергаться.

А хотелось, очень хотелось прильнуть к Дину, но Сэм боялся. И не того, что это неправильно, и даже не того, что Дин его оттолкнет, а того, что это ничего не изменит, а напротив — усложнит. И вместо тепла оба огребут ушат холодной воды.

Сперва нужно нормально поговорить, распутать клубок недоговоренностей, избавиться ото лжи, снова стать одним целым, а уж потом…

Если будет это самое «потом».

Вот действительно, а что, если не будет никакого «потом»? Почему бы им не жить как перед расстрелом, как если бы оставался последний час? Кто знает, сколько им еще отмерено дней? Да и будет ли Дин разговаривать по душам? Нет, оборвет, как всегда. Возмутится. И снова не поймет.  
Поэтому стоит ли ждать несбыточного?

Сэм дернулся, но момент был упущен. Дин спал.

 

>>>>>>  
На побережье дул ветер, и между братьями также тянуло холодом. Дин пробовал раз за разом начать разговор, но, как обычно, сдался и махнул рукой. А когда подавленный и очень сосредоточенный Сэм собрался все обсудить, зазвонил отцовский телефон.

Трубку взял Дин. Стандартные фразы. Но последние Сэм слышит, будто сам на связи.

— Кто его спрашивает?

— Адам Миллиган…

 

>>>>>>>>>>

**Author's Note:**

> Дин знавал как минимум двоих — имеется в виду Трикстер и Захария. Именно они играючи создавали новые реальности. Джинн не в счет, так как Дин создавал реальность сам, погруженный в забытье.
> 
> Выжимая все девяносто в час — имеется в виду, конечно, 90 миль в час. Большинство трасс США имеет скоростное ограничение в 65-75 миль в час.
> 
> тот пользуется системой Чехова, а не Станиславского — Михаил Чехов — ученик Константина Станиславского продолжил и немного изменил теорию учителя.читать дальше
> 
> Джек Дэниэлс — Jack Daniels одно из самых известных американских виски.
> 
> Джа–Джа? Ну, уж нет! Называй меня, как хочешь, хоть Скалли, хоть принцессой Леей, хоть рыжей сучкой, но только не придурочным гунганом. О Люке я уже и мечтать забыл, Дин. читать дальше  
> Выглядит Джа-Джа Бинкс так:
> 
> — То есть мы берем в расчет старину Хью? — спросил Дженсен. — А Нильса — в сторону? 
> 
> Хью Эверетт и Нильс Бор — физики. Хью Эверетт для разрешения квантовых парадоксов предложил теорию множественных вселенных, а Нильс Бор так называемую копенгагенскую интерпретацию, которая более популярна в научных кругах.
> 
> куб в четырехмерном пространстве — на самом деле Дженсен видел проекцию четырехмерного куба в трехмерном пространстве. Выглядит, действительно, жутко. 
> 
> Матчасть. Немного физики
> 
> * Теория Хью Эверетта — подходит для разъяснения парадоксов квантовой физики, например, объясняет парадокс влияния наблюдателя на результаты (если перейти к шутке, то отвечает на вопрос, как это кот Шредингера** может быть одновременно жив и мертв. А очень просто! В одной Вселенной он мертв, в другой — жив. Так же она хорошо объясняет опыт Томаса Юнга). 
> 
> ** Кот Шредингера — мыслительный эксперимент Э. Шредингера, направленный на то, чтобы доказать абсурдность квантовой физики. 
> 
> *** Только надо исключить дурацкую мышь, которая взглядом может менять Вселенную. — Мышь, которая смотрит на Вселенную и меняет ее — это критика копенгагенской интерпретации — самой популярной (после нее идет многомировая интерпретация, известная как теория множественных вселенных) интерпретации квантовых законов в ХХ веке. Сформулировали ее Нильс Бор и Вернер Гейзенберг во время совместной работы в Копенгагене. Хорошо подходит для объяснения теоремы Бела.
> 
> Самое спорное, что и критикуется — это следующие следствие: процесс измерения случайно выбирает в точности одну из возможностей, допустимых волновой функцией данного состояния, а волновая функция мгновенно изменяется, чтобы отразить этот выбор.
> 
> Теорема Бела (Нелокальные взаимодействия)
> 
> Не буду приводить всю физическую муть, приведу метафору:  
> Частицы себя ведут так, словно могут мгновенно обмениваться информацией. Например, живут два человека на разных концах мира, и в тот момент, когда один надевает зеленые носки, второй должен надеть красные. И наоборот. Люди не связаны между собой никакими средствами связи (известными науке). Независимые наблюдатели фиксируют, что каждый раз, когда один надевает красные носки, другой зеленые и наоборот.  
> Эйнштейн еще в 1935 году сказал, что теорема Бела, или математически-экспериментальный вывод о нелокальной корреляции, «заставляет верить в телепатию». 
> 
> Опыт Томаса Юнга  
> Берется пучок света и пропускается по очереди на экран через одну щель, и через две щели. Когда у нас открыта одна щель: на экране виден пучок света — опыт говорит, что свет состоит из частиц. Когда свет проходит через две щели — на экране возникает интерференционная картина (чередующиеся темные и светлые полосы), которая говорит, что свет — это волны. Допустим, двухщелевой эксперимент проводится с настолько низкой интенсивностью потока фотонов (или электронов), что каждый раз через щели проходит только по одной частице. Однако когда экспериментатор сложит точки попадания всех фотонов на экран, он получит ту же интерференционную картину от накладывающихся волн, несмотря на то, что вроде бы опыт касался отдельных частиц. Одним из логичных объяснением этого является мысль, что этот пучок света в данном мире (т.е. во Вселенной) проходит через первую щель, а в другом мире проходит через вторую щель. Именно они являются параллельными мирами. А когда пучок света падает на экран, эти миры вновь объединяются в единый мир. Вторым — что мы живём в «возможностной» вселенной — такой, что в ней с каждым будущим событием связана определённая степень возможности, а не в такой, что в каждый следующий момент может случиться всё что угодно.


End file.
